


Midnight Call

by joohoneyowrangejuiyce



Series: ShowKi-Inspired Stories [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohoneyowrangejuiyce/pseuds/joohoneyowrangejuiyce
Summary: *inspired by Changkyun's v-live on 30 May 19*
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: ShowKi-Inspired Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755895
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Midnight Call

"Leave it, hyung. Don't pick up." Kihyun snuggled in Shownu's neck, right hand wrapped around his boyfriend's broad chest.

"Baby, Kihyunnie."

"Mmm..?"

"It's your phone, not mine. And it's Changkyun."

Kihyun got up in a flash hearing the maknae's name.

"Hey," Shownu complained, "leave it, Ki. We only have couple of hours until the flight to Bangkok."

Kihyun tried to free himself from Shownu's arms to no avail.

"Hyuung, what if Changkyunnie needs me?"

"Well? He's practically an adult. And what if I need you?" Shownu whined.

"Silly!" Kihyun hit the leader's chest playfully, "Come on hyung, you've practically had me the whole day. I even abandon Jooheon and have to leave him with Minhyuk & Hyungwon since Wonho hyung is busy in his studio. God knows what they feed Honey with! Let me go for a minute."

Kihyun finally managed to reach his phone and answered, "Yeah, Kyunnie?"

There was a second pause. Changkyun realized that tone Kihyun used - it was definitely post-bed activity kind of voice.

"Mmm hyung, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just.."

"Hey Changkyun, unless it's an emergency you better not taking too much of my boyfriend's time!" Shownu suddenly shouted, earned him a glare from Kihyun.

"Oh, mmm, well, it's v-live! Say hi!"

Kihyun's heart skipped a beat. Changkyun could not possibly put the phone on speaker just now, could he? And to make it worse, Shownu started kissing his shirtless back.

"Oh, hi! Monbebe hi! Hello!"

Shownu stopped moving the second Kihyun said Monbebe. Shit, Changkyun was on live. The maknae snorted at Kihyun's sudden formal voice. He giggled in high-pitched note at the thought of his hyungs panicking.

"Oh, ehm, wait a second." Kihyun gave his phone to Shownu, who responded with dazed face but Kihyun shouted at him in inaudible voice, "SPEAK. WHATEVER IT IS. YOU REALLY HAD ME SCREWED I NEED TO HAVE WATER FIRST."

Then Shownu started blabbering to Changkyun, asking why he called him the other day, which was actually this morning - thanks to the intimate time he had with Kihyun the whole day, first time in months, that he had apparently lost track.

Kihyun came back and asked for his phone, just when Shownu started realizing that he had been laughing awkwardly while talking to Changkyun.

"Oh Changkyun, Kihyun wants to talk to you." Shownu could finally end it.

"Ok."

"Hi, Changkyun! What's with the sudden v-live?"

"Well, so that Monbebe can see my face!"

"That's so nice of you.."

And Kihyun, out of nowhere, started talking about how he showed Jooheon his newly bought bag and the older rapper in the duo also bought the bag from the same brand right after. Yeah. Changkyun couldn't care less. A TMI, indeed. The maknae almost couldn't resist to ask why were Kihyun and Shownu together in the middle of the night, but he wasn't ready to face the consequences.

So he just ended the call.

And sent a text to both of his hyungs right after, before continuing the v-live.

"Hyung, sorry I interrupted your whatever-I-don't-wanna-know time. But please you guys were too obvious!"

"Are we, hyung?"

"What?"

"Changkyun texted, he said we were being too obvious."

"Come on Ki, as if the whole fandom hasn't known."

"Hasn't known..?"

"That you're head over heels for me."

Kihyun laughed hysterically, "Am I, really? Am I that one person with stupid grin after shouting out my name during a game in variety show??"

"It wasn't game for me, though." Shownu argued, "You really are my ang-mate."

"Oh, stop it already!" Kihyun threw a pillow to Shownu's face, "I need to take a bath. I smell."

But Shownu would not let go of his hands, "You smell good, babe."

Kihyun stared in disbelief, "Really, hyung?"

"Come on, Ki.. we only have literally 5 more hours.." Shownu gave Kihyun THAT look.

Kihyun shook his head and started laughing. The world would not believe how clingy a so-called beastly idol could be.

"You know that I'll sit with you during the flight, stay in the same room with you, and be with you all the time on stage right, hyung.."

"I know."

"Then stop being this clingy, big guy."

"But I can't possibly, during the flight or on stage, do this to you.."

\---


End file.
